Deception
by NorthwesternSig
Summary: This is the follow up to Happy Ever After. Things are going amazing. Great job, great boyfriend. But things turn sour. Will Olivia be able to find her way again?
1. The Case

**Title: Deception**

**Chapter 1: New Case**

**Rated: M. Right now it is rated this mostly for the language and the graphic nature. And Hopefully some smut later. **

**Disclaimer: I own no one involved in SVU……..yet??**

**Hi everyone. This is the follow up to Happy Ever After. Things are going amazing. Great job, great boyfriend. But things turn sour. Will Olivia be able to find her way again? E/O with smut later on.**

**STABLER RESIDENCE FRIDAY JULY 4****th**** 6:21AM OLIVIA'S POV:**

I was six months along now. I can't believe how much my life has changed. I'm in love with the most amazing man I could ever dream of, pregnant with his child. And loving his children, and my soon to be step-children. I pick up the cup of tea Elliot had made me and took a nice long drink from it. I smile when I hear Elliot waking up Liz and Dickie. He loves his children so much.

"Morning baby." Elliot says giving me a kiss on the cheek and reaching for the coffee.

"Hey, did you sleep good?" I ask leaning against the counter.

"Of course. You were by my side." El says wrapping his hand around my back and bringing my body closer to his.

"You guys are sick." Kathleen says walking into the kitchen.

"Oh honey just you wait until your in love." I say smiling at the young woman.

"Kat when did you get here?" Elliot asks his daughter, knowing she has a dorm in the city.

"Some friends of mine from school were up for a few weeks and wanted to hang out; I was tired and didn't want to drive into the city." Kat says opening a bottle of orange juice and pouring herself a glass.

"Are you drunk?" I ask walking up to her.

"What the hell?" Kat says looking at me through her green eyes. "Dad!"

Elliot shot a look at me and then back to his daughter. "Well are you?"

"Both of you go to hell." Kat says storming off.

"Damn I love her." Elliot says drinking his coffee just before his phone rings.

"Stabler." El says into the phone. "We're on it Cap, yeah…thanks."

"What's up?" I ask putting my cup down and getting my badge, gun and small purse.

"Vic here in Queens. Let's go baby." Elliot says taking me by the hand and dragging me out of the house into our car. "Are you feeling okay today Liv?" Elliot asks me as we get into our car.

"Yeah I think so. Just wishing my back wasn't hurting so damn bad." I say sitting in the passenger seat of a speeding car.

Once we had arrived to the crime scene we both got out and flashed our gold shields to one of the uniformed officers standing by.

"Ma'am it's pretty bad in there, I wouldn't suggest you going in." The officer said to me.

"Thanks I think I can handle it." I say looking over at Elliot with one of my questioning looks.

"I have no idea what it is. Cap just told me to get our ass's over here. Is that Munch and Fin?" El asks me as we start walking up the steps to the old brown stone house.

"I think so." I say as we reach our co-workers. "Guys?"

"Liv, please mama don't go in there." Fin says standing up and placing his hands on my swollen belly.

"I'm okay guys. I have seen a rap vic before." I say taking Elliot hand and walking into the main house with him.

"Where's our vic?" Elliot asked one of the CSU personal.

"You are aware that it's more than one right Detective?" The lady asked.

"We weren't told anything but to get here. Now what's wrong?" I ask.

"Follow me." Melinda says joining the conversation.

We walk down a dark hallway and into a room that had no light coming into it. I bumped into something and maneuvered around it. Melinda got to the light switch and turned it on.

"Shit." Both Elliot and I say at the same time.

There was a man that was lying on the floor face down. Blood was surrounding him. Melinda had rolled him over and we found that his penis and testicles were chopped off.

"Oh my God." Elliot said grabbing his own package and looking over at me.

"What the fuck happened?" I asked.

"Well see that little door?" Melinda asked us.

"Yes." I say as Elliot had his backed turned.

"Go into it and tell me what you think." Melinda says as Elliot and I both go into the small door that leaded into a basement.

Elliot took out his flash light and started to shine it around the room. We found writing on the wall about Jesus and God. And tons of cribs and small beds all over the large opening. Small children and grown teenagers were spread all over facing up holding hands. There was blood all over the place. I just stood there in pure shock. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Again.

"Stabler, Benson….get up here." We heard Melinda's voice.

We make our way back up to the room and Elliot stops me at the top of the stairs.

"Are you okay?" El asks me while brushing some of my hair out of my face.

"Yeah I think so." I say looking into his blue eyes. "I just wasn't expecting that."

"Either was I baby." Elliot says lowering his face to mine. He gently touches my lips with his.

"I needed that." I say looking back up at him and smiling.

"So did I." Elliot says as we walk back into the house. "What did you find?"

"Well something struck me odd when I first looked at this man. I wasn't really sure why. He seemed to clean cut to do something like this. So I found this number in his pants when I was looking for I.D." Melinda says giving me the piece of paper.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I don't know. But let me get him back and I'll examine him further and then I'll know more." Melinda says covering the body up.

"Thanks call us." Elliot says guiding me out of the room.

"Should we go have George profile this? I ask.

"Couldn't hurt." Elliot says.

**1-6 BULLPEN 9:00AM**

"What I think you have is someone that is trying to be a copy cat. Someone that is afraid of your victim power. Probably someone that had trusted your victim. The perp probably was doing something terrible with those children, like molesting them. And the victim walked in on it and the perp couldn't handle that. So he did the only thing he could think of." George says looking at all the photos.

"So what are we looking for here?" Elliot asked.

"I'd say someone who's passive, smart, read people easy. I'd say a doctor or someone like me." George says leaning up against a desk with his arms folded.

"So someone that shrinks people, maybe gives them a job and then whacks them?" Don asks to be clear.

"Yes. This person is very dangerous." George says picking up the file.

"Well lets get to work on this then. Olivia start going though the guys paper work, see if you can connect anyone to him that wants him dead." Don says looking over at the pregnant woman sitting at her desk. "Elliot, help Olivia and then go over some details that we may have left out with the neighbors."

"Yes Cap." Elliot says looking over at Olivia smiling.

About 6 hours later Olivia had gone though 8 boxes of the vic's letters, bills, any a shit load of miscellaneous papers this guy left at his house. Olivia was getting tired and hungry. And Elliot must have sensed this because he threw her a small bag of dried apples. She smiled back at him, her way of saying thank you. Elliot sat there for a while looking at Olivia, the sun light beaming down on her hair. Giving a shiny look to it, giving off a bunch of different colors. How plump her lips looked. He so badly wanted to kiss her right there and have his way with her.

She looked up at him and smiled. "What?"

"Oh nothing. Just think you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life." Elliot said grinning.

"Thanks El. You look really good today yourself." Olivia winks at him and continues her work.

And he did look really good that day. He wore his normal black slacks, with a white dress shirt pin stripped in blue. It brought out his eyes wonderfully. And Elliot couldn't get over the blouse that Olivia was wearing. A white top that swooped low and showed off her ever growing breasts. Elliot licked his lips and let out a low and deep growl. Little did he know that Don was behind him. And he cought the attention of his boss and two best friends, including Olivia.

"Oh hell keep that shit at home." John says.

Olivia just smiled, then moments later she let out a big yawn.

"Olivia, go home. Get some rest." Don said as sternly as he could.

"Captain I can go longer. I just am really sleepy." Olivia says yawning again.

"Sweetie, go home. I wont be much longer. Besides you are only suppose to work until 2:00 and it's now 3:00." Elliot said trying to convince her.

"Okay fine." Olivia said standing up and grabbing her purse and getting the keys to her SUV out of her desk.

"Get some rest hon." Don said giving the woman a hug.

"See you tomorrow mama." Fin said giving a smile.

"Bye guys." Olivia said walking to the elevators. "See you home soon then?"

"Yeah baby, I'll be there. Get some rest okay. I'll do dinner tonight." Elliot said closing in on her space.

Olivia raised an eye brow. "I had better get desert too."

Elliot felt his cock stir a little. "Oh you will. Love you."

"Love you too."

Olivia had made her way to the parking garage and passed a few uniformed men getting into the elevator. She felt uneasy, so she placed her keys into her fingers. There was a man that was lurking in the dark for her. He watched and waited for her. He loved the way her hips swayed back and fourth. He took the cigarette from his lips and threw it onto the ground and walked closer to Olivia.

Olivia was standing at the door of her vehicle and saw an image close behind her. She thought it was Elliot. So she quickly turned around with a smile on her face. But the smile quickly turned into a look of terror.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. YES I know it was a cliffhanger, but I had to do it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and maybe tomorrow I'll do another chapter before work. WELL HOW DID I DO?**


	2. She's Gone

**Title: Deception**

**Chapter 1: She's Gone**

**Rated: M. Right now it is rated this mostly for the language and the graphic nature. And Hopefully some smut later. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, I would be making a ton of money. **

**Also want to thank **JARLY4EVER **for being my muse during this chapter.**

**OLIVIA'S POV:**

"Why hello Olivia." The man says stepping closer to me. "Ready to play nice?"

I had a piece of paper in my back pocket so I took a pen out and wrote two letters on it and dropped it to the ground. Hoping the guys would see it. "Hi." I weakly said.

"Let's go home baby." The man said getting into the SUV.

"I'm not going anywhere with you creep." I said boldly.

"Fine then I'll do this the hard way." The man said jumping out of my rig and hitting me on the head with something hard. The man had gotten into Olivia's suv and drove north. The man finally reached a small town of New York called Thornwood. He parked in front of a house that was small, and very homey. He reached in to the vehicle and picked Olivia up carefully. He walked into the house that was already furnished and laid her down in the master bedroom.

"My sweet Olivia. You are mine now." The mysterious man said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a needle. He took Olivia's arm and inserted it pushed the clear liquid into her arm.

**1-6 ELLIOT'S POV:**

Where the fuck is she? I ponder. I pick up the phone on her desk and call her house number again. It rang and rang. I took out my cell phone and tried on her cell. Nothing on either lines.

"Reach her yet Elliot?" Don asked me.

"No. It's been three hours since I talked to her. She isn't like this." I say pinching my nose with my fingers.

"Guys I got this where Olivia parks her car." Fin says handing me a small piece of paper.

I took the paper from Fin and I noticed that it was a little note I had given Olivia that morning. She wrote two letters on the back.

"What does it say Elliot?" Munch asked.

"It says RW. What the fuck is RW?" I ask showing Don the paper.

"I have no idea. I'm sending a car to your house to see if she even got there." Don says going into his office.

A little while later Don emerged into the bullpen. "None of the neighbors saw Olivia get home. And no one is there but Liz and Dickie."

"What the fuck!" I yell hitting the lockers behind Olivia's desk.

"Okay we need to start a search party. Elliot I need her vehicle information." Don says.

"Silver Acura MDX plate numbers are 'EONLUV'; this isn't happening to me." Elliot says shaking his head.

"We'll get her Elliot. Maybe she just went shopping." Fin says.

"No. This isn't like Liv. She'd always tell me where she's going. Especially since she's pregnant." I say.

"Is there someone I can talk to here?" A young man asked.

"What can I do for you?" I ask looking at the slender man with black glasses.

"I saw something today that I think might be of interest to you." The man says.

"What is it?" John asked folding his arms across his chest.

"That lady cop that works here….the one that's pregnant." The man says.

"What did you see?" I say jumping at the man.

"Well I saw this guy hit her and place her into her vehicle."

"WHAT?" I yell, causing Don to come out of his office.

"Did you get a look at him?" I ask.

"No. I just saw someone do it. My wife told me to come talk to someone about it."

"Come with me and I'll take your formal statement." John said giving the man a way to walk into the interview room.

"She's been fuckin' kidnapped." I say in utter shock.

**THORNWOOD, NY. OLIVIA'S POV TWO MONTH'S LATER**

I woke up to the smell of bacon. I smiled and threw the covers back and put my feet in my slippers. I stretched and rubbed my belly. I couldn't wait to see my baby. I walked into the kitchen and found the love of my life cooking me breakfast.

"Morning." I say looking at the food that had been prepared. "Look's good."

"I hope it's good." He said turning around and smiling. Testing for the first time to see if Olivia really knew who he was. He had spent 2 months brain washing her.

"Oh honey, Im sure it would be." I say sitting down at the table.

"Do you want some juice or something?"

"No thanks. I'm good." I say realizing that someone was here. "Honey who's that?"

He looked out the kitchen window. "Not sure baby. Want to get it?"

"Sure." I say cheerfully. I walk to the front door and open the door. To find a police officer. "Where's your squad car?" I ask.

"Im a detective ma'am. We don't always use marked cars." The man said, the woman that was with him looked familiar but I didn't know where Id seen her.

"What can I do for the two of you?" I ask.

"Well ma'am we are wondering if you can help us. We are looking for a woman that's a NYPD and she's missing for a month, pregnant. Wondering if you have seen anyone that matches her discription." Handing me a picture of a woman that had a perfect face with brown eyes, and short red, blonde hair.

"No." I say pulling my long hair out of my rubber band. "We've only lived here about…oh I don't know. Maybe 5 months or so. Not many live around here and the ones that do live here are older." I say with a smile.

"Well if you see anyone coming around here that you don't know, please give us a call." The woman said with a smile.

"Thanks I will." I say.

"Oh here's our card ma'am. Feel free to call." The man said turning around and walking away.

I look down at the card and it said Mark Kendal SVU. "Sir what is SVU?" I ask.

"Special victims unit…." The man started to say.

Before I cut him off. "Specializing in sex crimes." I say before nodding and walking back inside.

"Who was it baby?"

"Cops looking for some lady…I don't know." I say sitting back down. A few moment later the phone rang. "I'll get it." I say. "Hello." I say into the phone.

"Hi. My name is Alex. May I ask who's calling please?" The woman on the other line said.

"This is Olivia White." I answer back. "What can I do for you Alex?"

"I work with your husband's company, is he there? I really need to speak with him."

"Sure one minute please." I say before pulling the phone away. "Richard…phone." I say handing it to him.

"Thanks doll." Richard takes the phone and holds it to his ear. "This is Richard. Hello? Is anyone there?" He hit the end button. "Huh, must have got disconnected."

"Must have. I'm going to shower baby." I say getting up and heading for the bathroom that happens to be connected to our bedroom. I've always wanted a shower like this. Much nicer.

**SOOOOO did anyone catch on who has her? And in case it wasnt made clear, Olivia has been brainwashed. But dont worry, she wont be in his control long. She eventually snapps out of it...but remember, I said eventually. :-) PLEASE REVIEW. Ive been getting amazing hits on this story so far. Has been added to lots of people's favs and story alers. SO PLEASE DO ME A FAVOR AND REVIEW. It makes me happy. Tata for now.**


	3. The Delivery & The Truth

********

Title: Deception

Chapter 3: The Delivery

Rated: M. Right now it is rated this mostly for the language and the graphic nature. And Hopefully some smut later.

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them. IceDogFan does. haha

**NYC: ELLIOT'S POV FRIDAY**

"Is there anyway we can figure out if that's really Olivia?" Alex asked.

"It really doesn't look like her." Fin says shaking his head and standing next to Alex.

"I think we just need to figure out what that note means…RW." Don says taking a sip of his coffee.

"I agree. Who has had a grudge with Olivia?" Casey asked.

I walk into the bullpen from the cribs. I had tried to sleep, but since Olivia had been kidnapped I havent been sleeping very much. I was so worried about her, he was due to give birth any day and we still had no clue who she was.

"Damn Elliot, you look like shit." Munch said.

"Fuck off." I said walking past everyone to get some coffee.

"Okay Elliot listen here." Fin said stepping way to close to me. "Quit being a prick to everyone." Fin said poking me in the chest.

"Do you really wanna go there with me Fin…?" I ask though clenched teeth.

"Maybe I do mother fucker. You've been walking around here like you don't smell your own shit." Fin said getting into my face.

I couldn't control myself. I havent been able to do that since Olivia left. I backed Fin up with my hand, while Munch and Don pounced on me. I had Fin lying on Munch's desk, I drew my hand back…and stopped just before I hit his nose.

"Oh shit!" I yell throwing Fin off of the desk. I picked up a case file and Olivia's note out of my pocket. "That little fucker!" I yell.

"What is it son?" Don asked.

"Look." I say handing him the file and the note.

"Case file belongs to Richard White and the note says RW. Holy shit." Don says looking around the room.

"We were right there the whole time." I said suddenly panicking.

"Lets go back up and get her." Munch says.

"I'll call for back up." Fin said rushing out of the office along with everyone else.

THORNWOOD FRIDAY NIGHT OLIVIA'S POV:

"God this hurts so bad!" I scream as I push harder.

"C'mon baby….you can do it." Richard said.

"I cant it hurts to bad." I say throwing my head back.

"Ma'am we only need one more push from you." The doctor said trying to encourage me.

I give one last push and I felt the baby slide right out. She started screaming, she had a beautiful pink tone to her skin. My heart ached for her.

"Congratulations Mommy and Daddy." The doctor said giving me the baby to hold on to.

She had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. As blue as the ocean. A long nose. Much like someone I use to know, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"What are we calling her Daddy?" The nurse asked.

"Well honey, whats the name?" Richard asked me.

"Taylor." I say smiling as the small bundle of joy attached to my nipple for the first time. I started crying. I had wanted to feel this for so long. I couldn't help my emotions. "Taylor Ann Stabler." I said.

"What?" Richard asked almost seething of anger.

"What the hell?" I ask not really realizing what I had said.

"EVERYONE GET THE FUCK OUT!" Richard screamed. He looked at me and I was scared to death. Thank God the baby was still nursing. "Stabler….where did you get that from?"

"I…I'm not sure." I say honestly. "I think I use to know a Stabler."

"Repeat after me." I nodded my head to what asked. "I am Olivia White. Married to Richard White."

I repeated what he said and suddenly the back of my brain started screaming. I knew something was wrong. My name wasn't White.

"Freeze!" Someone yelled.

I looked up to see a few officers pointing guns at Richard. My brain was working fast to figure out what was going on. I looked back up to see Don, Munch, Fin.

I suddenly snapped out of my trance. I looked up at Richard and then down at the baby. "Wait!" I yell. "Did you get me pregnant?" I ask now fully remembering everything up to the point of being kidnapped.

"No stupid bitch. I was going to make you my slave." Richard said being hand cuffed.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "It's about damn time someone found me." I said.

"Sweetheart!" I hear Elliot yell at me. He came right up to me and started to kiss my forehead.

"Hi El." I say rolling my eyes. "Why all lovely dovey?"

"Are you kidding me? I havent seen you for months, and you just had the baby….God I missed you so much." Elliot says giving me a hug.

"Elliot, this crosses the line of our friendship." I say looking into his blue eyes.

"Friendship?" Elliot questions.

"Uhm.." George clears his throat. "Hi Liv, Im so happy for you and the baby."

"Thanks." I say with a smile.

"Elliot can I talk to you about a case?" George says giving Elliot the eye. They both walked outside.

"Whats wrong with her?" Elliot asks.

"She's suffering from post stress syndrome. She has no idea what the two of you shared Elliot. She has been brainwashed so much that, she dosnt believe that the two of you ever had a relationship outside of work."

"What do I do?" Elliot asks.

"You have to let it run the course. I could take a few hours, weeks, months to get her back to the way her memory worked before the kidnapping." George stated.

"She just had my baby." Elliot says breaking down in tears.

"I'll get you some time with the baby." George says.

**NYC A WEEK LATER STABLER RESIDENCE: EL'S POV**

"God Liv you and….." Fin stated before he realized that Olivia doesn't know that Elliot is the father of the baby. "……the baby look good together."

"Thanks. I wonder whats keeping Elliot so long outback?" Olivia wonders. "I'm going to go check on him." She reached the back door to see Munch working the BB&Q. She opened it and stuck her head out while still holding Taylor. "Have you guys seen Elliot?"

"His room." Munch says.

I smile and close the door behind me. I walk back through the kitchen and make my way up the stairs.

"Think she's back?" DOn asks.

"We'll see." George states.

Olivia knocks on the door and no one answers. So she opens it slowly. She found Elliot sitting on the bed his back to her looking down at something.

"What ya up to El?" Olivia asks me.

"Huh?" I say turning around to see her. "Oh nothing." I say shoving the picture under the pillow.

"You have been hiding from me all day."

"I know. Just got other things on my mind." I say.

"Kathy." She says.

I look up at her, knowing her memory hasn't returned yet. "Liv she died."

"Oh. I suppose I don't remember that either huh?" She says sitting down next to me. "Wanna hold Taylor?"

My head shot up and looked at Olivia in the eyes. This would be the first time I got to hold the baby in my arms. "Yes." I say trying not to sound to eager. I take the baby from Olivia and stand up.

"Hi there sweetie." I say talking to the small child. "Remember me?" I whispered hoping and praying my new daughter would remember me.

"Well Elliot I think Im gonna take Taylor home." Olivia said.

With outhtinking I spoke. "Olivia you are home." I say with tears welling up in my eyes.

"What do you mean Elliot?" Olivia asked me clearly confused and now annoyed.

"Olivia before you were kidnapped, we were engaged tome married next month. This is my baby.." I say looking at Olivia with tears running down my face. "Please Olivia stay...let me show you the memories that we've shared."

"Elliot I think your crazy." She says looking at me. "Give me my baby." She says coldly.

"Our baby Liv. I got your pregnant, we had a huge fight, you were leaving me to go with the FBI. Please dont go." I beg.

"Elliot give me the baby!" Olivia screams.

I look into my daughters eyes. I handed the baby over. "Liv, its me. Your El. I love you." I say dropping to the floor crying. "I fought to stay alive for you Olivia. If I dont have you and that baby I dont have a reason to live." I say.

"Drop dead." She says storming past our friends that had gathered into our bedroom.

"What happened Elliot?" George asked kneeling down beside me.

"I told her everything. How the baby is mine, how we are in love and just told me to drop dead..." I sobbed.

George shook his head and tried to comfort me. But nothing helped. I missed Olivia, and I wanted to get to know my daughter.

**Okay remember in the last story Elliot was being an ass? WELL this time it's OLIVIA...and just wait to find out who she screws, and what she does...next! MUAHAHAHA. R&R please.**


	4. Surprises and old friends

**Title: Deception**

**Chapter 4: Surprises and old friends**

**Rated: M. Right now it is rated this mostly for the language, and hopefully smut later on.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own them? No. XOC does. Hehe.**

**Thanks to the ones that are reviewing. There are a ton of you that arent, please update. It takes hours to make a chapter and like 4 seconds to review. So Please just type a good or something to let me know what ya'll think. Have a good week! ****J**

1-6 ELLIOT'S POV- A WEEK LATER

"How's things going Elliot?" George asked while he sat with Elliot in his office.

"I wish I knew. She wont speak to me. And when she looks at me, its so cold. Like I'm the one that hurt her. Im the one that took her and the baby away." I say looking up at George.

"When did you sleep last Elliot?" George asks noticing the dark circles and the blood shot eyes.

"I honestly don't remember. I think it was the first night we had Olivia home." I say rubbing my temples.

"Do you want me to get you some time off?"

"Oh please no." I beg. "I cant be in that house with out Olivia. It's hard enough to be there with the kids."

"It's almost the one year anniversary." George says.

"I know." I say knowing he's talking about the death of Kathy. "That is stressing me out too."

We suddenly heard Olivia's voice. She hadn't been back to work yet, but there was a voice that neither George or I knew. We both looked at each other and jumped up to look down on everyone.

"What the fuck?" I say looking at George. "Why the hell is Richard here with Olivia?"

"I don't know, but lets go find out." He says we jog down the steps and reach everyone.

"Olivia?" George asks reaching her. He looked at her and she looked relaxed and had her arm around Richards.

"Hi George!" She says chipperly. "I came here to tell you all that Im moving back to Thornwood with Richard. We are in love."

HELLO!! Load a fucking gun and point it into my heart and fucking kill me now. What the fuck is wrong with you Olivia…it's ME. I didn't hurt you that bastard did.

"Olivia are you sure about this?" Don asks.

"Yes. You guys had no right coming in and arresting him like that. There were no grounds. I went willingly." Olivia says looking at everyone.

Fin had walked up to her and gave her his card. "Olivia. You are making the biggest mistake of you life. Call me when you finally snap out of it."

Munch followed suit. "Stupid bitch." He says walking away with Fin. Don never said a word just went into his office and shut the door. I stood there with George we both were dumb founded.

"Elliot." Olivia says looking at me. "Richard and I talked and we both agreed that since you believe the baby is yours you might as well take care of it."

"What are you saying Liv?" I asked.

She looked at me for the first time in a long time when I had called her that. It seemed like it triggered something in her brain.

"I'm saying the baby is yours." She says turning around and giving me the baby and her things to me and George. "Everything else is sitting on your back porch."

"You are walking away from the child you've always wanted for this piece of shit scum?" I ask looking at Richard.

"Hey man! Back the fuck off." Richard says pushing me even though the baby was in my arms until George took her into Don's office to keep the baby safe.

"Listen you motherfucker." I yell at the top of my lungs. "Olivia was FINE until you got a hold of her. Now she's leaving to be with your stupid fuck ass." I say stepping so close to him he couldn't have moved. "Ditching her baby…thank God she's got enough fucking sense to leave her with me!" I didn't realize it at the time, but everyone was watching. I pulled my fist back and hit him square on the jaw. Olivia screamed and ran to his side.

HIS SIDE. WHAT THE FUCK??

I looked over at Don and George and next thing I knew I had fallen to the ground and was being looked at by Munch and Fin.

"Goodbye Elliot." Olivia said as she walked away.

I was helped up by the guys and saw my baby girl sleeping in George's arms. I couldn't help by cry.

"Let me have my baby." I say with my face scrunched up and tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Hi sweetie." I say to the sleeping little girl in my arms. "Im gonna take such good care of you." I say kissing her forehead and picking up the diaper bag. "Daddy loves you honey. And I know mommy does to." I say with my voice cracking with emotion.

"What's wrong with her George?" I ask before leaving.

"Well with the PTS I also believe she has PPS along with an addiction to that asshole."

"Maybe she'll snap out of it." Don says.

"She will. It might take some time. But she will. Hopefully things will get better before they get worse." George says.

"Elliot take your little girl home. Spend time with her." Don says.

"Thanks." Is all Im able to muster out. I take my sleeping child into the cool fall air. I only pay that Olivia will return to me and to our family.

Once I had gotten home I had left the baby in the car seat since she was sleeping, I didn't want to wake her. Dickie had been in the kitchen doing the dishes. Maureen and Kathleen were cooking something that smelled good, but I had no appetite. I was sickened by the fact that Olivia was so messed up that she returned to Richard. My Olivia. My sweetheart. My one true love. I realized that I was standing there in a daze when Lizzy kept trying to get my attention.

"Dad!" Lizzy shakes me. "Are you listening to me?"

I look up at my daughter and realize that she had been trying to talk to me since I had walked into the house. "What is it honey?" I say with my voice still full of emotion.

"Are you hungry?" Maureen asks me.

"No baby. I don't feel like eating. Just save me a plate and maybe I can eat later." I say placing the diaper bag down and turning to head up the stairs.

I reach my bedroom and take a deep breath. I walk in holding Taylor. The only place my eyes laid on was the bed, her side of the bed. So I laid the baby down. Placed some of the pillows Olivia bought that she said "Had to be on the bed. It makes it look nice" on the floor in case the baby rolled off. I had put a smaller pillow behind her so it was harder for her to roll off and laid down next to her. I knew she's wake up soon for her bottle. So I figured if I could at least rest it would be worth it. I placed my hand on the baby's back and just snuggled close to her. I fell asleep instantly. Deep down I was happy that the baby was safe….with me.

"You know what El. How about I make this about you. Let you release some stress okay?"

I smile my famous cocky Stabler smile. "Okay." Not quite sure what she has in mind. Next thing I know Im laying on her bed hand cuffed to the bed posts.

"Just relax Stabler."

Olivia pulls my pants and boxers down. She takes my member in her hand and gently strokes it; as she kisses my neck. She slides down my body, and her mouth finds its way to the tip of my cock. She gently lets her tongue flutter around my tip. My heart rate is going though the roof. Her hand is gently massaging my nuts. She slowly and painfully slides her tongue down my cock and back up again, but as she goes back up her teeth gently scrapes my hard throbbing cock. "Olivia. ." I moan her name out in ecstasy. She continues to lick and suck my cock, until I see her raise her head up a little with a sly grin on her face. She starts to deep throat me, taking my cock as far as it will go down her throat. "Livia. . . Please. . ." She totally ignores me. She sucks extremely hard on my cock, then she slides her tongue down to my balls. My eyes widen as I cant believe what she's going to do. She starts to suck on my balls. "OLIVIA. . . . Damn it you gotta let me out of these cuffs baby!" I say as I thrust my hips into her face. Olivia complies. As soon as she lets the last cuff off, I flip her over.

"You okay?" she ask breathing heavy.

"I need to be in you." I say as I ravage her body in kisses.

Olivia smiles. "Then give it to me El. Make love to me."

That's all I needed to hear. I separate her legs with my knee. I gently place my throbbing cock at her entrance. As I enter her she gasps. I kisses her, my tongue dancing with hers. I start to thrust in and out of her. She finds a rhythm and thrusts with me. We both are panting and breathing heavy. "Liv. . Cum. . For. . Me." I pant.

"Im almost there."

I start to pound into her harder and harder, bringing her arms above her head. Entangling out fingers together. As I thrust deeper and deeper into her. "Liv I cant hold it any longer" I say. "Me either El. Me either." With that at the same time we both fall over the edge into ecstasy."

I suddenly am startled by a screaming baby that was laying in my arms. I look over at my daughter and realized that it was just a dream. A dream about when we had conceived the Taylor. (Taken from Happy ever After) I shake my head and pick up the baby to make way down the stairs to give her a bottle.

OLIVIA'S POV:

"Richard, I will not tolerate this. It's bull shit." I say slamming the bedroom door.

"Olivia don't talk to me that way." Richard says. "She didn't mean anything."

"OHHH" I say in the most awful tone I could think of. "She didn't mean anything huh? THEN WHY DID YOU FUCKING SLEEP WITH HER?"

"I don't know. Im sorry." Richard says sitting on the end of the bed.

"Well I'm not." I say walking out of the bedroom and making my way to the front door. I get to my car and drive away angrily. I kept driving south towards New York. I wanted to get away from him. I wanted tog et back to the city and be myself again. I knew something was different about me, but I didn't know what it was. I see a little bar off the side of the road and I figure it's a good place to start.

I walk in wearing a pair of my ass hugging jeans and a light pink tee-shirt. It stretched across my breasts perfectly. I notice that the place had some cops in it, but I didn't really care. I didn't think I knew any of them. I sit at the bar waiting for the bartender to come take my order.

"What will it be ma'am?" The man asks me while he cleaned off the counter with a damp rag.

"A beer please. I don't really care what kind it is." I say in response smiling sweetly.

"Olivia?" A strange man asks. "Is that you?"

I look behind my shoulder to see someone that I couldn't believe was standing in front of me after all of these years. "Brian…Hi!" I say smiling.

"How's things going?" He asks me sitting down next to me.

"Great!" I lied.

After a few drinks were fumbling with the keys to his apartment in the city. My hands were all over him, His hand was massaging my firm breast; while kissing me on my neck. Finally the door budged open and Brian and I fell though the door our hands never leaving each other's bodies.

"Where?" Brian asks looking up into my eyes.

"Bedroom." Is the only thing I say.

Brian picked me up and carried me into the bedroom. He laid me down on the bed and quickly rid of his clothes, while I did the same to mine. He leaned down on me and we started to kiss passionately. His tongue massaging mine. We both were starting to breathe heavy.

"Please." I beg.

Brian reached over to his nightstand and pulled a condom out, he placed it on his throbbing cock and laid over me. He slowly kissed my neck, gently sucking a spot just below my ear. I suddenly thought that this was wrong. But I never stopped myself. I let him continue. He slowly let his lips slide down my neck, his lips reached my soft brown nipple. He started to suck on it and gently pull on my nipple. His fingers slid down my soft mound, slowly rubbing his finger in small circles around my clit. Applying just enough pressure to it.

"Do you want me in you?" Brian asks me hungrily.

"Yes." Is all I was able to say.

With my answer Brian slowly entered me. His sex being thrust deep within my sex. We both started a rhythm that was going fast. We both knew it wouldn't last long, but for now it was the best thing both of them ever had.

They both had reached their climax and Brian laid there holding on to Olivia for dear life.

"How's Stabler?" He asked me

"I Don't know. Remember Richard White?" I ask.

"Yeah." Brian says looking up into my eyes.

"Well Richard and I got together. And next thing I realize I'm pregnant. And Elliot comes to the hospital after I have the baby, and he swears up and down that the baby is his. So I gave him the baby." I say.

"Weren't you and Stabler gonna be married?" Brian wonders.

"No." I say firmly.

Brian starts to rummage though his drawer again and pulls out a newspaper clipping. "Then what's this?" He asks me handing me the paper.

I look at it to find Elliot and I smiling widely. It said "Marriage Announcements" Below our picture. My heart starts to pound. And below it were words written by someone.

"Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson would like to announce their marriage to take place on December 25th. They have been partners for the NYPD for the past 10 years, and their strong partnership had turned into a love that you only see in the movies. We wish them the best, God Bless.

"Oh God." I say looking up at Brian. "I don't think I went with him willingly.

"Who?" Brian asks.

"I think maybe I was brainwashed by Richard."

It had taken Olivia a while to calm down but she had finally cried herself to sleep.

Brian had gotten out of bed and got his cell phone to dial John Munch's phone number. He hoped it was still the same number.

"Munch." The familiar voice said.

"John it's Brian…Cassidy." I say. "I've got Olivia here at my apartment. And I think she's breaking down over something to do with White."

"Shit." Is all Munch is able to say. "I'll get out department shrink there for you."


	5. Coming Home

**Hey all! Sorry it took me to so long to update. I have been going in so many directions. I was in the hospital, then Ive been working 40 + hours a week the past few weeks. Its been real crazy! I want to THANK all of you who have sent in a review. Its greatly appreciated. Ya'll know who ya are! :-) So enjoy this.**

**Chapter 5: Coming home **

******Rated: M. Right now it is rated this mostly for the language, and hopefully smut later on.**

Disclaimer: Sorry I just checked my bank account and I stoll down own them...but I think ICEDOGFAN might. :-) WINK WINK

**CASSIDY'S APPARTNEMNT OLIVIA'S POV:**

There was a soft knock on the door. Brian and jumped up and got to it, before Olivia woke up. He opened it to find, John, Cragen and two other men.

"Brian this is my partner Fin and this is George." John says stepping into the house.

"Nice to meet you all…I think." Brian says. "Ahh..Fin Tutuola. I've heard a lot about you man." Brian says shaking Fin's hand.

"Where is she?" George asks.

"My bedroom."

George goes into the bedroom to find me curled up in a ball on the bed crying. "Olivia?"

I look over my shoulder to see George. "I messed things up so bad." I say reaching for him.

He quickly comes to my side and gives me a hug. "Do you remember anything?"

"I remember being in the parking garage and seeing White. But all of that is a little blurry. Then I remember him locking me up in a room and always coming and telling me that we are married and the baby is his." I say placing my hand on my stomach. "Shit!

"Olivia look at me." George says to me. I look at him. "You gave the baby to Elliot."

I let a breath go that I didn't realize I was holding go. "I left with White. He had me so wrapped up around his finger."

"Olivia. Do you think you love Richard?"

I shoot a look up at George. I shake my head no. "I'm suppose to be with Elliot." I say for the first time smiling.

"Do you want to go home to Elliot?" George asks.

"Please." I say giving George a hug. "I slept with him. How is Elliot going to forgive me?"

"White…he'll be okay." George says.

"No. I slept with Brian. I wouldn't have if I knew everything I know now." I say crying into George's shoulder.

"Olivia its just because you are going though some things right now. Elliot will understand." George says making me look at him. "Let's get you home."

"Okay." I say as I follow George out of the bedroom.

**STABLER RESIDENCE ELLIOT'S POV:**

"Okay sweetie. Let's go get you changed." I say talking to the baby. It was so damn early. I look at the clock as I reach my bedroom. "5:04" I say to the baby who smiles at me. "Oh Taylor. You look so much like your mother."

I quickly change Taylor's diaper and go back down stairs and lay down on the couch with Taylor laying on my belly. I cover us up and we both fall asleep. A while later I heard the kids talking and a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I hear Dickie say as he hoped off of the counter and ran to the door. "OLIVIA!" Dickie yells.

I pop my head up and quickly stand. "Mo?" I call out Maureen rushes to my side.

Everyone walks into the house including Brian. "Liv?" I say with tears falling down my cheeks onto the baby.

"Daddy give me the baby." Maureen says seeing Im having a hard time controlling my emotions. I hand the baby over.

Olivia smiled at me and for the first time in so long I saw my Olivia. "Hi El."

"Oh God… Thank you!" I say before rushing to her side. I drop to my knees and held on to her waist tightly sobbing and shaking.

"El, your shaking." Olivia says kneeling down to me. "Honey, I'm so sorry."

"Baby don't apologize to me please. I love you. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I ask.

"I'm okay. Im not hurt. And I love you. And I am sorry." Olivia says taking my head to rest on her breast.

I pull back and look into Olivia's eyes. "What happened?" I ask.

"Can we talk somewhere else?" Olivia asks me.

"Yes." I say standing up then helping her stand up. "Mo, watch the baby. Give her a bottle in 15 minutes."

"Okay." Mo says.

"Is that the baby?" Olivia ask me.

"Sure is sweetheart. Let's go talk okay. I need you to talk to me right now." I request.

Olivia just nods her head as we make out way up the stairs. We both turn to the bedroom. Olivia walked in and stood by the windows and looked at the rocking chair she had to have when she was pregnant with Taylor.

I had tears still running down my cheeks. "Liv…"

"Elliot I need to talk first okay." She says turning around to face me. I nod.

"I'm really messed up right now. Things are really messed up right now. But I want you to know, that I want to find you again. I want to find us again. I want us to be a family." Olivia sighs and sits down on the bed, in the same spot where I had wanted to shoot myself. The same spot where I was sitting when she told me that she loved me. I walk over and sit down next to her. "I slept with him Elliot."

"Baby I don't care what he made you do. As long as you're here now that's all that matters." I say placing my hand down on her knee.

Olivia's eyes shot right into mine. Bad move Stabler.

"Don't touch me." Olivia growls in a low voice. "Not White." She says moving and standing before me.

"Then who are you talking about?" I ask now really confused.

"I slept with Brian." She says softly.

"CASSIDY?" I yell standing up and meeting her face to face. "What the hell?"

"It just happened. I didn't mean to." Olivia says with tears on the verge of falling.

"Ok….honey its alright. We'll get though that okay?" I say wrapping my arms around her.

"Elliot let me go."

"What is wrong with you?" I ask unable to read her.

"I want to be back with you Elliot I do. But first I need to work on me. I need to figure out how to get myself back to where I was and I cant do that with you around me." Olivia says looking up at me so coldly.

"Do you realize I hardly ever slept when White kidnapped you! I couldn't eat. I was so worried about you and the baby, and you don't want to be around me!?" I snap back.

"I need time El!" Olivia yells back.

"Fuck time! What happened to I want to marry you ELLIOT!?" I taunt.

"I do!" Olivia sighs. "Here." She's holding her hand out.

I take whatever is in her hand and my eyes shoot up. I knew what it was before I even looked at it. It was her engagement ring. "When are you coming back?" I ask turning away and playing with something on her dresser.

"I don't know. I hope soon."

"You aren't taking Taylor from me." I say. "I lost her once and I'll be damned if I loose her again."

"I trust you." Olivia says. "Don't worry Elliot. I'll be back soon."

Olivia walked out of the bedroom and out of my life. I was so pissed off and upset.

"FUCKING PRICK!!" I yell slamming my fist into the wall over and over again. I noticed there was blood all over the wall but I didn't care. "BASTARD!" I yell while tears stream down my face. I realize Im being watched by the guys.

"Elliot. Who are you yelling at?" George asked me.

I shake my head. "White." I say in a reply.

After I had explained to the guys what had happened, George had assured me that I had done things right. I had ever right to be upset and hurt. The Captain suggested I let him shrink me. And I agreed that it would be best. I started seeing him weekly. I slowly started to realize the problems that Olivia had aren't just from White. Some stemmed from her childhood. Some were probably from me as well. But the main issue was getting her back to me and the baby as soon as possible. Olivia went to work for Bronx SVU shortly after our fight. Sometimes we would be working the same case and we'd fight all over again about the same things usually. She had been gone a year now. She comes by to see Taylor regularly, but Im usually not there. Captain usually is with the baby when Olivia wants to come by. I couldn't stand being around here, because we'd usually end up fighting and I didn't want to do that in front of the baby. I sighed and leaned back into my chair while at work. It was a cold Thursday evening and I realized for the first time, that Olivia hasn't called to see the baby in over a month.

I play with Olivia's ring between my fingers looking at her picture.

"Hey El, Im gonna head out in a few minutes to pick up Tay." Fin said looking my way.

"Okay thanks for having baby duty this week." I answer back looking at my friend. The guys switch on watching after Taylor. I cant believe she is just over a year.

"Who's catching?" Don yells from his office door.

"Me." I say standing up and taking the paper.

"I'll go with him." A voice says from behind me. I turn around to see Olivia looking at me.

"Liv?" I ask. "What are you doing here?"

"I put in a transfer back to the 1-6. I start today." Olivia says smiling up at me. "Is it okay Cap that I go with him?"

"Livia, it's Elliot's call. Not mine." Cragen said walking into his office and closing the door.

"El can I come with you?" Olivia asks me shyly.

"Here." I say walking over to my locker and pulling out one of my jackets for her. I place it on her and let my fingers linger. I close my eyes. And she doesn't pull away from me. "Lets go." I say leading her out of the bullpen and leaving the prescient with her. My Olivia. We rode to the address in silence. We worked the case and did what we could do that night. I looked at the clock after we got our fast food and realized it was pushing 8:30.

"Damn. I gotta get home to Tay." I say.

Olivia looked over at me with huge eyes. "Can I come?"

"Only on one condition." I say.

"And what might that be Elliot?" Olivia asks me with a raised eyebrow.

"That you stay the night."

"I can do that." Is all she says. The rest of the drive home was nice. We talked and laughed about old times.

We pulled up in the drive way and saw Maureen come out of the front door holding Taylor. She was screaming her head off and tears rolling down her face. It was late and she was probably tired and wanted her bottle. I was the only one she'd let give her the "nighty baba" as she called it. Olivia and I got out of the car and I got to Maureen before she threw a fit.

"Ohhh….baby…." I say taking the small tot from Maureen. "Shhhh…I'm here. Daddy's got ya." I say soothing the baby as she started to calm down.

"Hey Liv!" Mo said giving Livia a hug. "Stayin the night?"

"Yeah I am." Olivia says hugging Mo back.

We all walk into the house and I go right for the kitchen getting a bottle ready and placing it in the microwave to heat up.

"Can I hold her Elliot?" Olivia asked me.

"Sure." I say praying that Tay wouldn't cry since its been so long since she has seen her.

"Oh my!" Olivia says to our daughter. "You have gotten so big!"

"Daddy!" Taylor started to wail and kick in Olivia's arms.

I take the baby back and look at Olivia coldly with my blue eyes. "Sorry. She just has a hard time with people she dosnt know well." I take the bottle and head up the stairs into her bedroom so I could rock her to sleep.

**OLIVIA'S POV:**

God I'm a horrible mother! I leave thinking it would be better for me. FOR ME. Not my child. She hardly knows me. What a bitch I am. "Shit." I decide to walk up the stairs to go talk to Elliot and the baby when I realize that the door to the room that use to be mine was shut. I slowly walk over to it and open the door. I smile realizing that Elliot had left it the same. There was a box on the bed and fresh flowers in the corner by the window. "He must leave flowers here all the time." I say talking out loud. I pick the box up on the bed and read the little note attached to it.

**Liv,**

**Tonight the night we are to be married, I only have one wish. And it is for you to wear this. I love you and Im so happy I can call you Mrs. Olivia Stabler! My love, forever and ever is yours.**

**El**

I quickly open the box to find a silk long nighty that is white. I hold it up to my body and look in the mirror. My breasts would flow out of it, I also notice it has a long slit in the side of it. I raise my eye brow and quickly grab the robe that came with it out of the box and hurry into Elliot's bathroom. I quickly undress and run the shower. I wrap a towel around my long hair that reaches half way down my back and step into the steaming water. I quickly use the shower gel that's there. It use to be mine before I left. I cant believe Elliot left it here. I remember when I bought it. I smelled it at the store and just had to have it. Caress Tahitian Rain. God Elliot loved that smell on me. I hurry up and get out of the shower. I rub Cherry Blossom lotion all over my body and spray some of the matching perfume on my neck and breasts. I check my hair and it forms soft curls around my face. My make up looks good, so I just touch up my eye liner and then I get the long white silk nighty and put on. "Ohh." I moan out when the cold hits my body and slides down just hitting the floor. I wrap the robe around my body and walk out of the bathroom. I reach the baby's room to find Elliot in the rocking chair I said I had to have to I could nurse the baby and put her back to sleep.

I walk into the room and kneel down in front of Elliot. Taylor looked up from her bottle and looked me into the eyes.

"Hi Sweetie." I said rubbing her little chubby leg.

She smiled sweetly and laid her head back down on Elliot's arms, but never took the bottle back just looked at me.

"Hey." I say moving my eyes and looking up at Elliot.

He swallowed hard and smiled. "Hi." Taylor suddenly sat up and started to reach for me to touch her. I gave her my hand and she smiled and played with my fingers. "I see you found the wedding present I had for you."

"I did. I like it. Thanks." I say placing my other hand on his knee. " I miss you El."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. "I did to. God I want you right now."

"Is she ready for bed?" I ask.

"Yeah." Elliot said standing up and placing the small child into his arms holding her like a baby. "Do you know who this is?" Elliot asked Tay quietly.

She nodded her head. "Mama."

I let a few tears fall from my eyes.

"That's right baby. That's your mama. Sleep good honey. I love you." El says placing her in her crib.

"Mama loves you too." I say leading down and giving her a kiss.

We both walk out of the room and walk into the bedroom.

Elliot never took his eyes off of me. "Ready for this?" He asks me.

"For the love making yes. Make love to me El." I say stepping closer.

"Are you ready to come back home and stay home?"

I stood there not wanting to say a word.

"Olivia?" He asks me again with more force.

**Uh oh! What is she gonna say? How is he gonna react? PLEASE REVIEW!! I swear if I dont get more reviews on this chapter, Im not updating this anymore. It takes a lot to write these stories and some people feel that they dont have to review. It makes the author feel good and then it helps us to update WAY faster. SO PLEASE JUST SAY GOOD...or BAD OR YOU SUCK. THANK YOU!!**


	6. New Beninings

**Thank you to all of you that have been sending me reviews! You all are so sweet, and thanks for sticking with me on this! Ya'll know who ya are!J Have a good day!**

**Chapter 6:**

**Disclaimer: I own no one that is in the TV show even though it would be really cool….J**

**LAST CHAPTER:**

Elliot never took his eyes off of me. "Ready for this?" He asks me.

"For the love making yes. Make love to me El." I say stepping closer.

"Are you ready to come back home and stay home?"

I stood there not wanting to say a word.

"Olivia?" He asks me again with more force.

**ELLIOT'S POV:**

"Olivia." Elliot says softly. "Are you listening to me?"

She looks up at me and smiles softly. "Elliot. I want you. I want to make love to you. I want to be home to be apart of the kid's life, I want to be a mother to Taylor so badly. But I don't know if I can be your wife yet."

I take a deep breath in and try to remain as calm as possible. "Liv, if you want to move back in that's okay. Im not forcing you to do anything you wouldn't want to do. But Liv, please understand….." I step closer to her and wrap my arms around her waist. "I cant have sex with you until we are back together. I wont take my emotions there let alone play with yours. You deserve more than that."

"Okay." She says placing her forehead down on my chest. "El?"

"Yeah?" I say rubbing my hands up and down her back.

"I'm sorry for everything."

"I know. It's all going to be okay. Lets get some sleep huh?" I say pulling her away from me so I could look into her eyes.

"Yeah that would be wonderful."

I nod my head and pick her up and slowly carry her into her bedroom. I let go of her legs and threw back her covers and laid her down in them. We both exchange smiles, I kiss the top of her head.

"I do love you, more than you will ever know." I say walking out of her room and stopping by Taylor's to check on the sleeping angle. When I am satisfied that she's okay I go back into my bedroom and crawl into the covers and go to bed myself.

I woke up to a screaming baby. I look at the clock and see it's way to early for her to be up so I stumble out of bed and right into Taylor's room. I found Olivia hovered over the crib pulling the baby out and wrapping her warmly in her arms.

"Shhhh. It's okay honey. Mommy's back. Shhh….Daddy is sleeping." Olivia coos into the baby's ear.

"She needs her little pink bear." I say from the door way.

"Is that what you need honey?" Olivia asks as she reaches back down into the crib and takes the bear into her hand and gives it to Taylor. Taylor takes it but is still upset. "Maybe she isn't feeling good."

"Possible. Dickie was sick a few weeks back. I'll go get the baby Tylenol." I say.

"Go back to bed El. I'll take care of her." Olivia says smiling softly and brushing past me headed for the bathroom across the hall. "Go back to bed El. She'll be fine."

I looked at Olivia for the first time in a while and realized that I didn't know her anymore. And it scared the life out of me. I went back to my bedroom and took out the rosary my mother had given me when I went into the military. I knelt down beside my bed and prayed to God that Olivia would find her way back to me. It seemed like I had prayed all night long with out falling asleep. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to the whole house being awake. I heard John and the Captains voice so I assumed it must have been at least 10:00. I checked the clock on my cell and it was just a few minutes past 10. I stumble into the bathroom to do my business and walk into Olivia's room. She was curled up in a ball with Taylor laying next to her. Olivia had her hand on the baby's leg.

Taylor turned her head towards me and smiled. "Daddy!"

"Shhh Mommy is sleeping…" I say reaching for the tot.

"What time is it?" Olivia groggily says turning over to face me.

"Just after ten." I say sitting down on the bed. "Liv?"

"Yeah?" She says stretching and smiling up at me.

I wanted to ask her why she was so different and why I didn't know her anymore but I didn't want to ruin anything. "Want coffee?" I lied.

"Oh yes!" She says jumping up and swinging her legs over on the side of the bed. "Im tired."

"Welcome to the wonderful joys of parenthood." I smile still holding Taylor that's cuddled up to me on my lap.

"Yeah, late nights suck." Olivia smiles.

"What time did she finally go back to sleep?"

"At like 4:00 and then at 5:00." I say running my fingers though my long hair. "I didn't feel you." Olivia says sadly.

"What?" I say looking over at her while she hung her had down low.

"I couldn't feel that you were there when you came in this morning."

"I know." I say taking her hand and squeezing it. "We should probably talk."

"I know. I just know it will hurt and I don't want to let it go." She says looking into my blue eyes.

"I don't want it to go away either, but I think in order for us to actually get along and be able to stay friends it needs to be all for Tay." I say letting sit on the floor and play with toys in the corner.

"Lets just go down stairs and then maybe this afternoon when things quite down we can talk." She says.

"Sounds good to me." I say looking over at Taylor looking back at us with her blond hair and blue eyes. "Wanna go see Uncle Munch?"

"Yay!" Taylor screams.

The rest of the morning was spent hanging out with friends enjoying themselves eating food. Munch and Fin took Taylor to t he zoo while the Captain took Dickie and Lizzie to the mall. Mo and Kathleen went back into the city to study for college. Olivia was sitting on the front porch when I finally found her. I opened the door and sat down next to her.

"Hey." I say nudging her with my shoulder.

Olivia smiles and nudges back. "Hey yourself."

"Liv there's something that I've been wanting to ask you since you have gotten back."

"Okay." She says smiling.

"Why are you so different since you have gotten back?"

Olivia sighed. "I went to Oregon on a under cover operation. I've seen different things and I have just grown up I guess."

"I love you Liv, but I cant keep waiting for you to come back to me."

"I love you too El. But I don't know if I can be with you."

"I think we just love each other as friends. I think we fell out of love."

I saw Olivia let a few tears fall down her face. "It hurts."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "What hurts Liv?"

"To admit that we fell out of love."

I understood what she meant. I started to let the tears fall. We held on to each other for a while watching the sun go down. We talked about each other and funny things that happened to us on and off the job. Soon after we saw Don's car approaching the drive way and Munch and Fin coming around the corner a few minutes later. The kids jumped out of the car.

"Hey Dad and Liv." Dickie said. "You guys are okay?"

"Uhm….I'll talk to you about that later okay? But things are okay. Don't worry." I said watching Dickie run into the house. Lizzie was behind him hot on his heals.

"How it go Cap?" I ask.

"Remind me to never do it again." Don smiled. "How's things with you too?"

"We uh…" Olivia says with tears forming again.

"We decided that it would be best if we just called things off now."

Don breathed a big sigh. "I'm sorry guys. Anything I can do to help?"

"I don't think so Cap. "

"Are you okay staying as partners?" Don asked.

"I'm okay with it. I cant see having anyone but Olivia. It's up to Liv." I answer.

"I want to stay with Elliot. But I think I need to be on desk duty for a while, or have someone else as a partner for a little while. Just a few weeks."

"I'm cool with that." I say rubbing Liv's back knowing it was hard for her.

"Well I'll work it out guys. Im here if you need me." Don says turning around and leaving.

Several weeks later Olivia and I were finally partners again after her being teamed up with Munch and I was with Fin. Olivia moved into a house right next to mine so that way we both had full access with Taylor. Things were going wonderful, but I had a secret to tell Olivia the night she came by to pick up Taylor.

"El you here??" Olivia called out.

"Yeah Kitchen…Taylor your mom is here!" I yell up the stairs.

"Thanks for watching her. I really needed to get some shopping done."

"Hey no problem. You can watch her tomorrow for me okay?" I say winking.

"Elliot, where are the extra towels?"

"Oh geeez Elliot!" Olivia squealed. "I didn't know you had company!"

"It's not what you think!" I said laughing. "It kinda is but isn't."

"What?" Olivia said confused. Taylor came down the stairs holding her little hippo. "Hey baby!" Liv says picking up Taylor.

"Alex come down." I yell.

Within a few seconds a blonde woman came down the stairs dressed in sweats and a sweatshirt.

Olivia wasn't paying attention, she was helping Taylor with her bag.

"Liv….I want you to meet my girlfriend Alex." I say smiling.

Olivia stand up and turns around. "Alex!" She says running up to her old friends. "Alex Cabot!"

"Olivia how are you?" Alex says hugging the woman.

"Im fine!" Olivia says looking at me and Alex. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." Alex says as I stand behind her and wrap my arms around her waist.

Olivia breathed out a big sigh of relief. "Im so happy for you two!" She honestly said. "Maybe I should come clean about my relationship too."

"What relationship?" I ask with my eye brow raised.

"Oh yes do tell." Alex said sitting on my lap when I sat down on a bar stool.

Olivia rolls her eyes. "God you two are terrible."

"Do we know him?" I ask.

"Yeah." Olivia says. "He'll be here in a minute to pick Taylor and I up."

A few minutes past of us catching up and my asking Liv if she minded that I was dating Alex, she said no. We both felt better and were closer than before we were dating. There was a knock at the door.

"It's open." I yell out.

In stepped someone I never expected. John Munch.

"Guys…meet my boyfriend." Olivia says giving John a hug.

"Stabler…Alex! Good to see you!" John said giving her a slight hug.

"This is kinda cool." I said winking at Olivia. "You two come over for dinner tomorrow?"

"Thanks but we are going to see my parents for the weekend." John says. "They live in Stanton Island. But maybe next week?"

"You got it." I say.

"Liv Im gonna get short stack in the car." John says picking up Tay.

"Okay thanks."

"Liv can I talk to you real fast?" I ask walking out the back door.

She follows close behind. "Whats up?"

I turn around a hug Olivia.

"That was a surprise." She says after hugging back.

"I wanted you to know something. Im so happy for you and for John. And I want you to know Im always here for you and Ive ALWAYS got your back. Though thick and thin. You're my Olivia and always will be."

Olivia had tears coming down her cheeks. "Thanks El. Me too."

"I love ya. And have fun this weekend." I say giving her my famous smile.

"Love ya too!" She answers back half way to the gate.

"Is she okay?" Alex questions as she stands next to me.

"Perfect. Things are perfect." I say holding on tightly to Alex. "You know what?"

"What?" Alex asks me her blond hair blowing in the soft breeze.

"I love you so much. I never thought I could love again, but you showed me how. And I cant thank you enough for it." I say kissing her lips softly.

"I love you too." Alex said with a smile.

**Okay a shocker huh?? Sorry for the weird chapter, but I needed to end this story. Thanks to all who reviewed! Ya'll rock.**


End file.
